Apology
by mellyannndmarie
Summary: Levi had insulted Hanji more than a handful of times. Over the years, she had grown immune to most of his harsh rebuttals, yet some of his insults never failed to hurt her. But this time, she had had enough.


Levi had insulted Hanji more than a handful of times. Over the years, she had grown immune to most of his harsh rebuttals, yet some of his insults never failed to hurt her. But this time, she had had enough. Hanji still had not gotten over the murders of Sawney and Bean. She refused to exit her lab for days. Levi had come often to try to coax her out of hiding, but failed each time. It was on the fourth day that Levi decided he wouldn't take no for an answer. He would drag her out of there kicking and screaming if he had to.

"Alright Shitty Glasses, I've had enough of your shit." Levi slammed his fist down on the wooden table. "They're just stupid titans. Get over it!" Hanji's brows furrowed immediately. "You nearly got killed by those monstrosities several times! I swear, you've got to be one of the smartest people within the walls, yet you're stupid to risk your life like that!"

Hanji pushed herself out of her chair. "That's it! I've had enough of you and your endless insults!" She let out the rage that had been boiling within her. "You know what? All these years, I tried not to care, but it's getting just too damn hard!"

Levi stayed silent. His face was its usual emotionless mask. Hanji scoffed and rolled her eyes at his silence before turning away from him and exiting out of the room.

He had never seen her so angry. It gave him small chills thinking about her anger, more specifically, her anger towards _him._ Levi didn't like the feeling, not a single bit.

Erwin and Mike were walking down the hall when Hanji stormed past them. Her hands were balled into tight fists as she muttered to herself. Most of her words were incoherent, but they did hear, 'That damned neat freak! Ugh, so fucking annoying!', and with that alone, they concluded that she'd had a fight with the short corporal.

The two blondes looked at each other. They hadn't seen Hanji as angry as she was right now. The two headed towards the room Hanji had exited out of and found a rather flustered Levi.

"At least you got her out of her lab." Erwin joked, trying to lighten the tight atmosphere. Judging by Levi's unamused glare, it hadn't worked. Mike lifted his nose to the air and sniffed. "You insulted her didn't you? I can literally smell Hanji's anger." The corporal sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Of course you can. You can smell Shitty Glasses from a hundred miles away with her stench! When was the last time she even bathed?" Levi sat himself down on the edge of the table and crossed his arms. "All she cares about is titans! Titans this, titans that, titans, titans, titans. Ugh!" Mike and Erwin smirked. "It's like she doesn't even care about herself" The corporal looked over at his two comrades. Both of their faces held entertained looks. "Oi, what's with your faces?" Erwin let out a chuckle. "Why don't you just apologize to her?" "Hell no." "Why not?"

Levi sighed again. "I did nothing wrong!" "What exactly happened between you two?" Mike inquired. Levi retold the story.

"No wonder why she's hurt." Mike muttered. Levi glared at him, "What's that suppose to mean?" The other man sighed. "Do you ever think about how your words affect Hanji? What you say to her is pretty hurtful sometimes."

"What's wrong with how I talk to her? I talk to her like that every day. She hasn't really complained about it until today." Mike groaned. "You're so stubborn! You and Hanji have worked together for a long time. _All _of us have grown used to your insults." "If she's used to them, then why'd she get mad?" Erwin sighed and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Even the strongest of soldiers break, Levi." Levi's brows furrowed in confusion at his comment. "In other words, she's had enough of your shit." Mike translated bluntly. "Just apologize." Erwin said once again before exiting the room with Mike in tow.

Levi huffed and crossed his arms. _Should I go apologize? _He asked himself. Levi's stubbornness and pride would not allow him to apologize first, but he knew by the guilt in his heart that he was the one at fault and it was he who should apologize. Levi ran a hand through his hair once more before pushing himself off his perch on the desk and going to find the brown haired scientist.

Levi was not the only one to experience the wrath of Hanji. Throughout the day, the usually happy-go-lucky girl was like a fire breathing dragon. She snapped at anyone that came within five feet of her.

Hanji was sitting under the shade of a tree- she had finally calmed down a bit- when the corporal found her. She glared up at him and got up immediately. Before she could push past him, Levi grabbed her forearm, halting her. "How long are you going to be mad, Shitty Glasses?" Hanji pulled her arm from Levi's grasp. She scoffed. "Why don't you just leave me alone, Levi?"

If it was anybody else, the corporal wouldn't have minded and would've happily obliged, but when Hanji said it, it had stung. Hanji turned her back on him and began to walk away. Levi quickly caught up to her and grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly. This had thrown her off balance, sending her falling.

Before she could make impact with the ground, she felt strong arms encase her and pull her back up. Her back knee was slightly bent and she was leaning the majority of her weight onto him. Hanji now stared Levi directly in the eyes instead of casting her glance downwards.

The two stayed that way for what seemed like minutes. Hanji couldn't bring herself to look away from his eyes. The feelings that she repressed for a long time began to engulf her. Her heart started to beat erratically. She was afraid that if she didn't pull away soon, her heart would burst out of her chest.

Levi looked at Hanji. He noticed the usual gleam of curiosity in her eyes was clouded over by confusion and anticipation. The corporal's eyes drifted down from her eyes to her lips. _They look so soft_, he thought. He began to bring his head closer to Hanji's until their lips were connected.

The kiss was short yet, in both of their perspectives, rather sweet. A blush had crept its way onto both of the soldier's cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Levi whispered so softly that one might think he hadn't said anything at all. Hanji placed a hand on the back of his head and reconnected their lips.

"Apology accepted, Clean Freak."


End file.
